List of Super Mario 3D World 2 World and Levels
This page shows the list of levels and bosses of world: World 1: Overworld *1-1: Tanooki Tree Hill *1-2: Snake's Underground Cave *1-3: Cat's Scratch Mountain *1-A: Snifit *1-4: Fire Flower Garden *1-Ghost House: Nighthouse of Overworld *1-5: Fun at the Carnival *1-B: Magigoomba *1-Castle: Mouser's Industry Castle -Boss: Mouser *1-Toad: Toad Seeks Away! World 2: Desert *2-1: Conkdor's Overworld *2-2: An Oil Tower -New Element: Oil *2-A: Rattlesnake Grand Goomba *2-3: The Pyramid of Goombas *2-Tank: Snake's Tank -Boss: Tryclyde *2-4: Skipsqueak's Cheesy Home *2-B (Hideout Enemy Blockade): Sand Whomp *2-Secret Ghost House: Bomb Boo's Cave *2-Castle: Bob-omb Factory Castle -Boss: King Bob-omb *2-Challenge: Mystery Mini-battle •Yellow Shy Guys •Tweeter •Conkdors World 3: Autumn *3-1: Cat Playground *3-2: Stingbee's Beehive *3-3: Classic Mario Run -Remake of Super Mario Bros 3 1-1 *3-Tower: The Tree of the Waddlewings -Boss: Prime Minister Waddlewing *3-4: Mario Kart Run -Remake of Mario Kart 7 Coin Runner *3-5: Fizzlit's Electrical World *3-Ghost House: Boo's Shifty Airship *3-A: Tail-Grand Goomba *3-Train: The Snake Express -Boss: Wart *3-Toad: Toad's Stairway Mission World 4: Jungle *4-1: Beverly Jungle-hill *4-2: Fizzlit's Big Cavern *4-3: Mini Overworld *4-Airship: Steel Ride on the Ship -Boss: Fryguy *4-4: Boat Sails Over *4-5: Sprixie Seaside *4-A: Mini Purple Chomp *4-Castle: Diggin' Cave Castle -Boss: King Hissocrat *4-Challenge: Mystery Obstacle •Use a Baseball to Throw at a Sharp-Pidgit to earn a star •Use a football to bounce it up to get the star •Use Tanooki suit to hover to a cloud to get the final star World 5: Orange Mountain *5-1: Ant's Dusty Hole *5-A: Gritty Goomba *5-2: Mega Mushroom Peaks *5-3: Caramel Dipping Candyland *5-4: Subcon's Sub-world *5-Train: The Tweeter Express -Boss: Bombshell Tweeter *5-5: Beanstalk Highway *5-Ghost House: Unknown Ghost Hallway *5-Castle: Panser Hall Castle -Boss: Boss Brolder *5-Toad: Toad Goes to the Post Office World 6: Snowy Cloud City *6-1: Cloudball Park *6-2: Spring Speedrun *6-Airship: Ka-thunk Funk -Boss: King Ka-thunk *6-3: Freezeflame Hand-on-Hall *6-A: Hammer Goomba *6-4: On top of a Storm Cloud *6-5: Skating Road *6-B: Eerie *6-Tank: Nightshift Roll -Boss: Clawgrip *6-Challenge: Mystery Jump-Off •Jump three times to get star 1 •Jump five times to get star 2 •Jump six times plus knock a Shy Guy to get the final star World 7: Lavaland *7-1: Freezeflame Boat Run *7-2: The Piranha Pool Run *7-3: Military Area 55 *7-A: Lava Cheep-Cheeps *7-4: Bully Lava Bubble Tower *7-Train: The Frog Express -Boss: Wart *7-5: Underground Mashup -Remake of Super Mario Bros 1-2 and other underground levels. *7-B: Prince Bully *7-Castle: Octopus' Cog Castle -Boss: King Kaliente *7-Toad: Captain Toad's Magma Row World 8: Wart's Carnival *8-1: Sharp Trap in a Tower *8-2: Sandstorm in a Twister *8-3: Roller Coaster Ride *8-Tank: Snake's Tank Parade -Boss: Hawkmouth, then Queen Hissocrat *8-4: Bumper-Ice-Skate Ride *8-Ghost House: Boo's Mirror Funhouse *8-5: Mine Car Rumble *8-Airship: Airship Ride -Boss: Green Tryclyde *8-6: The Ferris Wheel of The Swamp *8-Castle: The Great Tower of the Great Wart -Boss: Squirrel Wart *8-Challenge: Mystery Brawl •Avoid the Grrrols •Hit the Dino Rhinos •Free the Tutanchomp •Hit the Grand Tail-Goombas •Use the Brolder to hit the P-button •Hit the Giant Shy Guy World Star *Star-1: Rainbow Rundown *Star-2: The Comet Observatory *Star-3: Ice Age Planet *Star-4: Chameleon in the Dark *Star-A: Blue Prince Bully *Star-5: Rusty Car Drives *Star-6: Construction in Io *Star-7: Fly High in the Galaxy *Star-Boss Blitz: *B1: (Green-Eared) Mouser *B2: (Red) Tryclyde *B3: (Purple) Fryguy *B4: (Helmet) Clawgrip *B5: (Red-Eyed) Bombshell (Big) Tweeter, then Hawkmouth *B6: (Dry) Wart World Sarasaland -This world is the first to have remakes of some of the levels. *Daisy-1: Lucky Bell Hills *Daisy-2: Statue Leaf Tower *Daisy-3: Chameleon's Hilltop *Daisy-A: A school of Biddybugs *Daisy-4: Submarine Dive *Daisy-5: Jet-plane Hover *Daisy-6: The Three Goombateers *Daisy-Tank: Tanks! Fire! -Boss: Tatanga *Daisy-Toad: Toad Vs. Goombo World Yoshi -In this World, you have to find 3 Yoshi eggs in each level, that will unlock Yoshi as a playable characters. *Yoshi-1: Eggs in Tanooki Tree Hill *Yoshi-2: Eggs in Skipsqueak's Cheesy Home *Yoshi-3: Eggs in Cat Playground *Yoshi-A: Eggs in Eep-Cheep *Yoshi-4: Eggs in Sprixie Seaside *Yoshi-5: Eggs in Beanstalk Highway *Yoshi-B: Eggs in Big Galoombas *Yoshi-6: Eggs in Skating Road *Yoshi-7: Eggs in Underground Mashup *Yoshi-8: Eggs in Mine Car Rumble *Yoshi-Airship: Eggs in Jungle Jump Along -Boss: Lord Fang *Yoshi-Challenge: Mystery Golden Eggs •Find GE #1 by Defeating Fangs •Find GE #2 by Jumping 4 times •Find GE #3 by Throwing a football at a clear pipe World Mushroom *Mushroom-1: Ice Flower Gardens *Mushroom-2: Black and White Run *Mushroom-A: Notorious Goomba Bros *Mushroom-3: Boat Sails Off *Mushroom-4: Under a Storm Cloud *Mushroom-5: The Pyramid of Goombos *Mushroom-B: Green Prince Bully *Mushroom-6: Subcon's Subspace Area *Mushroom-7: The Ruined Industry Castle *Mushroom-Toad: Toad Plays Giant Checkers World Flower *Flower-1: Star Pine Hill *Flower-2: Ant's Cheesy Home *Flower-3: The Moss Tree of Waddlewings *Flower-4: The Secret Sprixie Cavern *Flower-5: Fizzlit's Dusty Hole *Flower-Ghost House: Bomb Boo's Eletrical House *Flower-6: Spring Jump-off *Flower-7: Chomp Lava Bubble Tower *Flower-8: Bumper-Mine-Car Ride *Flower-9: Destruction in Io *Flower-10: Snake Tank's Jungle Finale *Flower-Challenge: Mystery's Finale: •Dino Rhino •Jump 4 times •Run before Sand Whomps fall on you •Climb 4 Falling Platforms •Waddlewing •Run before Whimps fall on you •Jump 8 times •Grand Tail-Goomba •Find 10 Purple Coins World Crown *Crown-1: Grandmaster Trainyard *Crown-2: Greatest Tank Junkyard *Crown-A: Metal Battle -Bully -Chomp -Grrrols -Bob-omb *Crown-3: Airship Antic-al Crash *Crown-Boss Blitz: King of the End -B1: King and Queen Hissocrat -B2: King Bob-omb -B3: Prime Minister Waddlewing -B4: Boss Brolder -B5: King Ka-thunk -B6: King Kaliente *Crown-Toad: Toad's Exercising Finale People Saved *Green Sprixie: World 1 *Yellow Sprixie: World 2 *Blue Sprixie: World 3 *Purple Sprixie: World 4 *Orange Sprixie: World 5 *Cyan Sprixie: World 6 *Red Sprixie: World 7 *All Sprixies: World 8 *Rosalina: World Star *Princess Daisy: World Sarassland-Tank *Yoshi: World Yoshi Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario World Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Bluebird567's stuff Category:Worlds